


Unexpected Date

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: RageHappy [24]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Group Dinner, M/M, Raywood, only two show up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys all decide to go out to dinner together but only known to four of them two will show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Date

"So it's settled. We're going to Five Guys on Friday. Agreed?"

"Top!"

"Sure."

"OK."

"Alright."

"I get good food, I'm in."

"It's settled. We meet up at Five Guys once work is over."

The boys all nodded before rolling their chairs back to their desks. As the two R's turned to their desk the other four men all nodded with smirks on their faces. All of them were busy Friday with different business but, Ray and Ryan didn't know that. They had noticed the tension between their co-workers and decided that on their busiest day they would set the two up so that they would finally bang and get it over with so they didn't have to be between the stares of the sexually frustrated friends. They had planned this weeks ahead and now, if everything went right, then they wouldn't stare at each other all day. Gavin and Michael were starting to get tired of screaming out

"JUST BANG!"

to the two men and that wouldn't stop the longing stares at each other.

Now they're making a change about theses two.

* * *

 

It was finally Friday and all work was done. Ryan was the first to show up a Five Guys and he waited outside for everyone else to show up. He could see The purple jacket of Ray's walk over to him and lean on the wall next to him. Ryan glanced over at the younger man who was on his phone texting the other guys. He could see his eyes sparkling from the light of the phone and his hair sweep in his face as the cold wind brushed it aside. The Puerto Rican was a lot smaller compared to him and that slightly turned Ryan on. He stared at the smaller man for a while his ears tuning in and out from time to time before he finally noticed the slightly tanned hand waving in front of his face.

"Hey is Ryan still in the air or what?"

"What-sorry. What is it?"

"Check this out."

He put his phone in front of Ryan's face and he could see the group chat that had everyone from AH.

 **Gavin** : _Can't make it to Five Guys, got stuff for Lazer Team to film last minute, sorry (Not sorry) :-P_

 **Michael** : _Same as Gav._

 **Jack** : _I need to take Emma to the vet. Sorry guys._

 **Geoff:**   _With Kerry and Miles being absolute idiots I gotta jump start their car and if that doesn't work, I gotta drive them home. Have fun._

Ryan read all the texts and then he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He read the text that was sent by Geoff.

 **Geoff** :  _If you don't take the opportunity to go out on a date with Ray than we are never gonna help you out ever again. Take this sweet chance we all gave you. Don't waste it._

Ryan looked at the text then at Ray who was pacing in anger. He gulped down spit and grabbed Ray shoulder to stop his pacing. He looked up at him expectantly.

"The rest of the crew may not be here, but we are, and I'm want to take this chance to ask you on a last minute date while we're standing here outside of this place."

Ray's eyes widened in surprise of seeing sweat fall down his face and hearing the words come out of his mouth. He smirked at him and wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed his cheek which turned Ryan the same color of a rose.

"This is probably all Geoff's idea but, I'll still go out on this impromptu date. Let's go."

Ray linked an arm with Ryan's and dragged him into eatery. They both were going to kick their asses when they got the chance at work but, they weren't gonna do it the next day because of how sore Ray and Ryan were when they showed up to work.

 


End file.
